I'm Watching Over You Savvy?
by Princess of Pirates
Summary: Andrea lives in Tortuga her life is a misery well what happens when her best friend, Scarlet pays our dear captain to kidnap her? JackOC WillElizabeth
1. Kidnapping

Tortuga one of the most horrible places in the Caribbean but Andrea has lived there her whole life. She has green eyes long black hair and white skin. She picks pockets she is very poor her family died from other pirates. She is best friends with her boss Emily and that whore Scarlet. Andrea is not a whore or a slut she is just shy to be around people sometimes. She is around her mid twenties. And she loves to sing she's never sung in public before but she sings when she's cleaning the bar or taking a bath. One day she was cleaning the tables to the bar when Scarlet came over to her. Then Scarlet threw the glasses on the floor.

"Scarlet what did you do that for I was almost done cleaning?" moaned Andrea

"Look missy I'm sick and tired of ye being miss goody-goody now look over there." Said Scarlet so looked over at the other bar and saw a man with long black hair and dread locks in his hair.

"Yeah and your point?" Andrea asked

"Well...here is you chance to have the most pleasurable company in the world for money he is really I should no...I tried him." Said Scarlet

"Scarlet you know my answer is no" said Andrea

"Listen Andrea either you do it or I'll force ye to." Said Scarlet

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Andrea. Then before she knew Scarlet grabbed her and put her over her shoulder Scarlet is pretty strong so Andrea couldn't get out of this one.

"SCARLET YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Andrea as she pounded Scarlet on the back.

"This is fer yer own good lass." Said Scarlet

"Scarlet-oaf!" Andrea landed on the ground before she could finish what she was saying.

"There ye go captain have fun she's all yours she needs ta' be off this stupid island anyways." Said Scarlet as she left.

Andrea quickly got p and she looked at the man and found that he was a pirate.

"Listen sir I will not be kidnapped for pleasurable company you've got the wrong girl." Said Andrea

"Sorry lass but Scarlet paid me a lot of money to get ye off this island and I never go down on a good deal." Said the man

"B-b-b-b-ut-" before she knew it she was knocked out. The man thought for a moment.

"Hmm shame I have te do this. Gibbs!" yelled Jack (Yes Ha it's our famous captain coming to rescue me from this stupid island ha ha flame me is you will.)

"Aye Captain?" asked Gibbs

"Take this lovely lass ta' me cabin." Said Jack

"Aye sir." Said Gibbs he picked Andrea up and took her to the Black Pearl.


	2. Loose My Breathe

A couple of hours later Andrea woke up with a terrible head ache and she heard some voices speak but she didn't know who they were boy she was going to kill Scarlet the next time she sees her.

"So tha captain brought her did he?" asked a husky voice

"Aye he did and he's not here so when she wakes up let's have a little fun with her what say ye?!?!?" yelled the pirate Andrea gasped as she heard ayes and arrrs' but then she saw a man come up them.

"Hey there will be no play'n with her got it Captain's orders." He yelled. Andrea sighed of relieve and they all groaned and left. Then she cleared her throat and the man looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that my name is Will Turner." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Listen here Turner I demand to be taken back to shore right now!!" yelled Andrea

"Well I don't know what Jack wants to do with you so-"

"I know full well what he wants with me now let on to shore!!!!" yelled Andrea then she started sobbing and cupped her face with her hands. Will was kind of taken aback by her sobbing but he just left to go get Elizabeth she would know what to do. A couple of minute's later Elizabeth came in and saw Andrea lying in bed still crying. Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back.

"Listen I know what pirates do to woman they torture and rape them so please kill me now before you do anything." Sobbed Andrea.

"Oh you poor thing Jack really scared you didn't he? Well don't worry we'll get you cleaned up and I'll have a really good talk with Jack he has no right to do what he did." Said Elizabeth. Andrea turned around and was shocked she thought Will was still there but it was a woman.

"Ok did you turn into a woman?" asked Andrea still in shock. Then Elizabeth just laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Elizabeth Turner. Will is my husband." Said Elizabeth

"Really? Well at least I know there's one women on board they didn't kidnap you did they?" sniffed Andrea

"No of course not Jack and Will are my friends they mean no harm." Said Elizabeth

"My friend just soled me she just betrayed me I'll never talk to her again." Yelled Andrea

"I'm sure Jack won't do anything to you I promise." Said Elizabeth

"Then why the bloody ##$#$$$$$$ did they kidnap me and hit me on the head?!?!?!?" yelled Andrea in anger.

"Ok well I don't know why but watch your mouth." Said Elizabeth

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that English people are to proper." Snapped Andrea. She didn't mean to say that it just popped out Elizabeth glared at her.

"Fine then maybe I won't help you." Snapped Elizabeth then she just left

Andrea flopped on her pillow and cried she found a new friend and only talked to her for like 10 minutes and she ruined it. She didn't want to be mean to Elizabeth so she got up and ran out the room to look for Lizzie. Andrea found Elizabethtalking to Jack. Andrea gasped and she ran bacl into the cabin and hid under the bed. Elizabeth heard the door slam and she went back to talking to Jack

"Jack you really scared the girl." said Elizabeth

"Don't worry i won't touch her." said Jack

"Promise?" asked Elizabeth

"Have i ever given you a reason not to trust me?" asked Jack

"Yes remember the island we were on you hit on me!!" yelled Elizabeth

"HE DID WHAT?!!?!??!" yelled Will. then he stormed over to Jack and grabbed him by the calor.

"Whoa Will mate that a long time ago over two years ago ye two are married and 'appy right?" asked Jack

"I suppose you get off the hooke this time." growled Will

"Thanks mate." said Jack as Will let go of him.

"Well i'm going to go talk to the girl." said Jack

"You go do tha and tell her you mean no harm." said Elizabeth. Jack went into the cabin and Andrea gasped as she heard the door slam.

"Now where would tha' lass be?" asked Jack as he looked around the room. Then he looked under the bed and shouted.

"Boo!"

"AHHH!!!" yelled Andrea.

"Don't worry lass I won't hurt ye now come out so i can see yer pretty face." said Jack as he held out his hand for her to take. She finally did and he helped her up. Once he saw he was amazed by her beauty and he couldn't breath.


	3. Respect

**Hey guys i'm back sorry it took so long tell me what you think in the reviews ok? i want to thank all of my reviewers thanks a bunch luv yall bye heres the chappy**

* * *

"Are you ok?" asked Andrea

"Yeah sorry." Said Jack

"You should be!!!" yelled Andrea

"Listen luv I told ye I can never turn down a deal with money savvy?" asked Jack

"What ever just take me back to shore." Said Andrea as she started walking out of the cabin.

"Luv even if I did take ye back wouldn't yer master be upset if he found out ye left?" asked Jack. Then Andrea stopped dead in her tracks her master beats her up when ever she makes a mistake or something. So maybe she should thank Scarlet.

"How did you know about that?" asked Andrea

"Simple, Scarlet told me every thing about ye luv." Said Jack

"I see well Sparrow if I'm-"

"Captain it's captain." Said Jack

"Captain ok maybe I don't want to go back just yet. But what do you expect me to do?" Asked Andrea

"Aye well have ye sailed before?" asked Jack

"Yes." Said Andrea

"Ah well then fer starters ye should change cloths ye look like a whore in those." Said Jack

"Well thank you vary much captain obvious." Andrea said, sarcastically

"That's Captain Sparrow." Said Jack Andrea could tell he didn't get her sarcasm. Jack went into his trunk full of cloths and pulled out some trousers and a shirt.

"You expect me to where those?" asked Andrea in shock.

"Aye yer in a pirate ship now missy ye need ta learn." Said Jack as he tossed her the cloths.

"Fine I'll wear the friggen cloths." Said Andrea. She started walking to the bathroom but Jack stopped her.

"Hey! The first role on this here ship is respect if ye don' show tha' then ye'll take a swim with the sharks savvy?" said Jack

"Ok sorry." Said Andrea then she went into the bathroom.

"Bloody woman." Mumbled Jack

* * *

**Ok guys I know that was short but the next chapter will come up soon.**


	4. Surprise!

**Me: He, He here's the second Chapter and I'm going to eat pizza yummy **

**Jack: What's pizza?**

**Will: It's stuff that you eat**

**Me: (sarcastically) Wow Will your so smart nothing can get past you can it? **

**Will: Nope **

**Me: Okaaaaay anyway did anyone see Oprah? Johnny was there and-and he was so cute wait not cute he was hooooooooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Jack: You know that Johnny guy looks just like me**

**Elizabeth: (Pops up out of no where) Yeah I noticed that to**

**Me: HEY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!??**

**Elizabeth: Uh heaven? **

**Me: ok whatever anyway-**

**Will, Jack and Elizabeth: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: ok Sheesh **

Andrea has been on the ship for 2 months now and she never went to talk to Elizabeth she only talked to her when she needed to ask a question or something. She is getting along with the crew.

One day she was working on the ship when Jack approached her.

"Hello Jack." Said Andrea

"'ello luv I see you've got every thing worked out?" asked Jack

"Well yes I have." Said Andrea

"I need a word with ye luv." Said Jack he led her to his cabin and he motioned her to sit down.

"Now luv when I tell ye this ye have to promise you won't get mad savvy?" asked Jack

"Well it deepens on what you want to tell me captain." Said Andrea

"Well I ye see ye know how I'm a pirate right? Well I-I sold ye." After Jack said this he felt a slap across his face.

"JACK HOW COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!" yelled Andrea

"Look I'm sorry I had no choice." Said Jack

"What do you mean you had no choice?" asked Andrea

"Well ye see I sold ye fer my freedom to the Commodore James Norrington." Said Jack

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" yelled Andrea "Jack he's my bloody no good traitor brother." Said Andrea

"Yer brother? I thought ye lived there yer whole life" asked Jack

"Well you see my family died and he was all I had but he betrayed me so I ran away when I was 10 it was hard was I know but that's how I ended up in Tortuga." Said Andrea

"Wow and how old are you?" asked Jack

"36 he's 43 so he's 7 years older then me." Said Andrea

"Really that's uh weird." Said Jack

"So Jack please don't send me back." Pleaded Andrea

"Back?" asked Jack

"Yes I ran away from him that's how I ended up in Tortuga and my master beats me when ever I do something wrong and who knows what James will do to me." Said Andrea

"Well we'll see." Said Jack

"Fine I thought you were the one person I could trust." Said Andrea

**Me: Wow tense huh?**

**Will: I'll say**

**Jack: Oh wait what were we talking about?**

**Me: -slaps self on head- **

**Will: Well anyway please R&R **

**Me: Thank you Will **

**Will: Your welcome **


	5. Sorries and Goobye's

"Norrington!" Andrea went up to her brother and with out thinking she bunched him, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh! I've always wanted ta do tha'" said Jack with a smirk.

"I'll bloody kill you! How dare you show your face around here after what you did!" Norrington got up and rubbed his sore cheek that Andrea hit. He wasn't bleeding but a black bruise will appear soon.

"You shall not talk to me that way and you will be punished for punching me and running away" said Norrington as he grabbed her arm.

"Ok mate wait a second we made a deal her fer my freedom 'member?" asked Jack.

Norrington sighed, angrily and he snapped his fingers and Gillette and the red coats grabbed him and put irons around his wrists.

"Bloody-"

"You really think I would give up capturing you? your wrong Sparrow you and your crew will be hanged tomorrow trust me" said Norrington with an evil grin on his face.

"Norrington no you can't kill Jack he's my-my, my friend!"

"You're despicable for a woman" then he slapped Andrea across the face and she fell to the ground. More red coats starting grabbed Jack's crew and they grabbed Anna Maria and Andrea gasped.

"Norrington stop!" Norrington turned around and saw Elizabeth he gasped.

"Norrington please stop Jack is my friend as well. And how dare you hit a woman you told me once before that no matter what a woman does you never hit her!" snapped Will

"You to have forgotten your place once again Turner" said Norrington

"I'll make a deal with ye mate" said Jack

"Whats that sparrow?" asked Norrington

"You can take me and my crew except, Anna" Norrington thought for a minute and sighed.

"Alright deal but if I see her or my sister try to escape then she dies" said Norrington as he pointed to Anna. Will and Elizabeth watched as Norrington and his men dragged Andrea and Jack back to Port. Andrea and Norrington finally got to his house and he threw her in his room.

"Now you stay in here and don't try to climb down the window because I locked them tight"

"Why are you doing this?" Andrea sobbed.

"Because you our mother to die if it you weren't born then she would still be alive"

"It wasn't my fault papa told me she died because she got shot!" yelled Andrea. Chains were around Andrea's wrists so she couldn't try and break free from Norrington's grip.

"Father just said that so he wouldn't make you feel guilty or hurt you were always father's princess he never paid attention to me" said Norrington then with out another word he slammed the door and Andrea sobbed.

"She died because of me?" Andrea whispered. She cupped her face to her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry mommy!" she yelled.

An/ Sorry it took me so long to update I just never could write anything down I always looked at a blank piece of paper lol. Anyway here you go please tell me what you think. I'm going to try and make this story at least to 20 chapters because I don't really like short stories do you do? Anyway hope you liked it thanks to all the reviewers I owe it all to you! (waves, hugs)


	6. I don't deserve you

Jack was in the brig kicking the bars a couple of times.

"Argh I hate bloody Norrington!" he shouted. He felt so stupid and he's never felt stupid before.

At Norrington's:

James let Andrea sit at the dinner table with them for dinner. She wasn't eating though she was homesick for Tortuga isn't that strange? She hated her life there but she missed Scarlet and Anna Maria.

"So where did you run too when you ran away?" asked James. Andrea glared at him and just played with her food with the fork.

"I went on a ship so I was a stowaway I was on that ship for three weeks with out food. I drank the water from the galley before they could see me. Then when they went on an island for supplies I got off and lived in Tortuga." Andrea finished explaining and she finally took a bite of her meat.

"You live in that horrible place?" yelled James.

"It's not that bad now that I looked at it I had great friends let's see there was Scarlet, Anna Maria and Gisele-well me and Gisele don't really get along. Sure my boss would hit me too but I didn't care I was used to it thanks to you," Andrea smiled, pretty pleased with her self and took a drink of water.

"You deserved it-"

'No I didn't it wasn't my fault that momma died at childbirth those things just happened it wasn't my fault!" said Andrea as she stood up. She sunk back down to her chair and started to cry.

"Oh stop crying I didn't hit you that hard."

"Shut up I hate you!" Andrea ran up to her room and slammed the door. She missed Jack oh god she missed Jack?

At The Black Pearl:

"Will we've got to do something!" shouted Elizabeth

"What do you suggest we do get our self killed?" asked Will

"Andrea needs us she would've done the same for us," Will smiled and looked at her. She was wearing something simple, some white trousers and a shirt with a cutlass. She has gotten really good at fighting with swords. Anna Maria let her borrow the clothes although she wasn't really happy about it. Will went up to Elizabeth and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked. Will kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you know I love you?" asked Will. That was a silly question she knows he loves her he tells her everyday.

"Yes you say it everyday I know I don't say it enough I'm sorry" whispered Elizabeth.

"No you say it enough,"

"But you always say it first," she said

"I gauss I beat you to it," said Will. Elizabeth giggled and put her arms around his neck and they share a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever leave me Elizabeth," whispered Will.

"Never………I would never do that," she whispered back. She loved Will so much she would die for him and he would die for her.

"I don't deserve you William but thank you for being here for me,"

"I don't deserve you either Elizabeth but I got you and I love you so much," he put his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck. She snuggled into his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled through the kisses. They mean the world to each other more then they ever know. Elizabeth's father isn't happy with the marrige but she doesn't care. She knows Will loves her and that's all that matters. But she was worried about Andrea what was Norrington doing to her up there? She looked at the direction to James's house she sighed. She doesn't have very many female friends Andrea was her only one. The other girls treat her like an outcast because she's a rich Governor's daughter.

In the brig:

Jack looked out the window and sighed he's never felt this way for someone before. He couldn't save Andrea he was going to be hanged tomorrow.

"Bloody whelp better hurry and get me out of here!" he said under his breath.

_There you go a little Will/Elizabeth romance for ya hope you enjoy. _


	7. A Letter

The next morning Jack woke up in the cell.

"Where the 'll is bloody Will?" yelled Jack. Then he heard someone come down the cell.

"Right here," said Will. Jack Smiled. Elizabeth wasn't with Will though Jack frowned, thinking something is wrong.

"Where's Elizabeth mate?" asked Jack

"Oh she's going to get Andrea so come on we have to hurry!" said Will. He grabbed the keys form the wall and unlocked Jack's cell.

At Norrington's:

"You're worthless you know!" yelled James

"I don't care what you think I have great friends who love me and care for me!" then Andrea saw a butler walk in.

"Um my lord Mrs. Turner is here to see you," he said. Andrea smiled.

"Like her!"she snapped. Then Norrington kickedher in the stomachshe groaned and dropped to the floor onher knees. Norrington walked down to the living and when he saw Elizabeth he smiled.

"Ah my dear Elizabeth you came to join us I see," Elizabeth glared at James with hatred.

"James let Andrea go right now she never did anything to you!" yelled Elizabeth. James smirked and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and Elizabeth hissed from pain. Why is James doing this? She thought he was kind and sweet not a monster like this.

"Oh but your wrong Elizabeth you see she killed our mother and now she must pay," Elizabeth gasped.

"James what happened to you? Where's the James I know?" asked Elizabeth. James smirked again.

"Oh that James is long gone I hated that James I needed a new one," he dragged Elizabeth up stairs and she tried to scream but before she knew it he threw her in the room Andrea was in.

"Elizabeth!" Andrea yelled. Elizabeth rubbed her wrist from where James grabbed it.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry did James drag you into this?" Andrea asked.

"Yes I gauss he still wants me back since I broke that promise," said Elizabeth.

"What promise?" Andrea asked.

"You mean Jack never told you the story?" asked Elizabeth.

"No," Andrea shook her head and Elizabeth sighed.

"Well after I got kidnapped by Barbossa I was back on the ship with my father and Norrington they wouldn't go after Will so I told James that I would marry him if he went after Will. After they did I broke my promise I couldn't marry James I just loved Will, Will was so good to me and so kind. Now I think James is going to have revenge," Andrea sat there for a moment, thinking.

"Where's Will now?" asked Andrea

"Oh he's getting Jack out of jail and I said I would come and get you-"before she could finish James opened the door.

"Elizabeth gauss what?" asked James

"Do I really want to know?" asked Elizabeth

"Of course you do we are to be getting married in 4 days isn't that great?" asked James. Elizabeth got really angry she stood up and looked James strait in the eye.

"Bite me!" Elizabeth raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"You will be my wife no excuses this time," James kissed Elizabeth on the lips and she wanted to gag. He pushed her on the ground and she shrieked.

"James don't bring her into this!" shouted Andrea. James glared at her and threw something at her and he left. Andrea picked up the thing he threw at her and read it. It read:

My dearest daughter by the time you read this I will be gone. The doctors say that we won't be together very long. I love you so much I would give anything to see you all grown up. It's not your fault for what happened it just happened. Tell your brother James to take good care of you. I love you with all my heart you and James are very precious to me.

Your mother

As you read the letter you burst into tears. Elizabeth got up and hugged you.

"Mother would despise James for what he's doing!" Andrea sobbed.


	8. Do I love her?

Andrea started passing back and forth. She then saw a window in the room.

"Elizabeth can I stand on your shoulders?" asked Andrea.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth she had a weird look on her face.

"So I can see if that window is locked or not" Elizabeth nodded and helped Andrea on her shoulders.

"Oh god you're heavier then you look" said Elizabeth under her breath.

"I heard that just try to stand still" Andrea finally reached the window and got it open.

"Yes its unlocked" Andrea heard a shriek and before you know it they were on the ground.

"Elizabeth!" groaned Andrea as she got up.

"Sorry it's just your heavy" smirked Elizabeth.

"Shut up ok let's try again!" Elizabeth groaned and helped Andrea on her shoulders again.

"Ok it's open I'll jump and then I'll get help to come rescue you" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Wait your not going to leave me here are you?" asked Elizabeth in panic.

"Just for a little while-"but she got caught off guard and all of a sudden Andrea fell out of the window.

"Ow!" Elizabeth gasped as she heard Andrea's cries.

"Are you alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"My back………haven't I got enough abuse?" groaned Andrea.

"Sorry" yelled Elizabeth. Andrea slowly got up and looked up the window.

"I'll come back ok?" yelled Andrea

"Ok" whispered Elizabeth.

**Meanwhile **

Will and Jack were on there way to James's house. Jack didn't know what to do was he feeling things for Andrea? But he couldn't be he's a pirate and pirates don't fall in love.

"Jack I want to ask you something" said Will

"What?" asked Jack.

"So do you love Andrea?" asked Will. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know how to answer that.

"No of course not! I'm a pirate we don't love we only lust" said Jack. Will smirked and shook his head.

"Say whatever you want Jack"


	9. Magic

Andrea walked in the streets of Port Royal looking for Jack, Will or any other kind of help she could get. As she was running she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow my back! But that's not important listen I need help my friend is in-"

"Love calm down it's us," when she looked up there they were Will and Jack. Then all of a sudden Will got a sudden angry look on his face and grabbed Andrea's arm and pulled her off the ground.

"You left Elizabeth alone why?" Andrea whimpered at the sound of his voice.

"Will there was a window that was too high for both of us to climb so I got on her shoulders and I climbed out I told her I would be back for her now let go your hurting me" explained Andrea. Will let go and had a look of regret.

"Sorry I grabbed you like that I just don't know what I would've done if Elizabeth was killed," said Will

"James wouldn't kill her would he?" asked Andrea

"Well love here's only one way to find out and that's to go save Elizabeth!" said Jack.

"There's just one problem," said Andrea

"What?" asked Jack

"James is forcing Elizabeth to marry him in 4 days," Will's eyes went wide. How could James do that he said he was over Elizabeth. What happened to the James that sent them his blessings?

"We have to go save her I will not let him have her!" yelled Will.

"Whoa easy lover boy the whole house is guarded," said Andrea

"How did you get past them then?" asked Jack

"Oh I uh worked my magic," Andrea chuckled.

"Well come on lets get Elizabeth." said Will.


	10. Knews

Andrea, Jack and Will went over to Norrington's house and opened the door when they saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway. Andrea's mouths fell open.

"Elizabeth? I'm surprised he let you out that cage he calls a room." said Andrea. Will ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her so tight as if he didn't to let go.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine Will but he didn't let me out I umm……" Elizabeth couldn't finish her words as Andrea and Jack ran into the room and saw James lying on the floor.

"Wow I didn't know the princess had guts very impressive hey Jack lets lock him up in your brig." said Andrea

"You mean kidnap him luv?" asked Jack.

"No give him my mother's locket………..of course kidnap him you idiot!" yelled Andrea. Jack grabbed Norrington's arms and dragged him out of the room.

Downstairs:

"I missd you Elizabeth..." said Will

"I missed you too Will. Listen I have some knews..." Elizabeth said, happily

"What is it?" asked Will

"I'm-"

"Jack what are you doing?" yelled Elizabeth, before she could finish what she was saying.

"We're kidnapping him for ransom." said Jack.

"Good idea Jack I'll help you carry him to your ship." Said Will

"Hey this was my idea!" yelled Andrea

"Shut up lass and help us please?" asked Jack. Andrea and Jack carried James into Jack's brig. Andrea sat on the bed she used to sleep in on Jack's ship. Then she heard someone come in. It was Jack he started taking his shoes off and his cloths.

"Excuse me your cabin is on the other side." snapped Andrea

"Oh well come on luv I'm too tired walk all the way over there," said Jack. Andrea rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine………pig," she whispered.

"I heard that luv!" he said.

"Hey Jack thanks for today!" she said. Jack just smiled and stroked her cheek. Andrea was confused by his actions. And before she could resist Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Come on luv no one can resist Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said proudly. Andrea looked at him disgusted.

"I hate you!" she shouted then she turned over and blew out the candle.


	11. Lost

The next morning Elizabeth woke up in panic. She didn't know how to tell Will. What should she do? Should she tell him now? She looked at Will's sleeping form and heard him snoring. She chuckled and went out side for a while.

"Andrea?" she yelled. Andrea looked up from the helm and went over to Elizabeth.

"Yeah?" asked Andrea

"I don't know what to do I think I'm-I'm, I'm going to be a bad mother!" sobbed Elizabeth.

"Wait your pregnant? I'm happy for you Liz!" shouted Andrea.

"I'm scared!" She cried. Andrea went back to the helm and Elizabeth followed.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Elizabeth

"Listen Liz you and me we just don't mix. I'm sure you'll do fine but why don't you find one of your friends in Port Royal to talk to?" asked Andrea. Elizabeth looked to the ground and sighed.

"I don't have any friends they all gossip about me ever since I married Will." She said.

"Oh well uh-I got to do some work sorry." snapped Andrea. She focused on the sunrise and didn't even notice Jack coming up to her.

"I kill anyone who touches the wheel!" growled Jack. Andrea was startled and let go of the wheel. That was a mistake. Andrea heard Elizabeth yelp and the ship went out of control.

"Are ye bloody crazy!" yelled Jack. He tried to grab the wheel but then he saw Andrea tip over the ship.

"Andrea!" yelled Elizabeth, in panic. Jack cursed under his breath and jumped off the ship after her. He tried looking for her but found nothing but the fish. The hot salt water burned his eyes; he closed them once and went back up to the service.

Andrea saw Jack looking for her and she tried to get his attention but it was no use. She felt her self going into darkness. She couldn't breath she couldn't think. The water was so cold that she past out.

On the ship:

Everyone pulled Jack up and he tried to catch his breath.

"Did you find her?" asked Elizabeth

"No…" said Jack, sadly.

Author's Note: **Ok I know it's short but please review**


	12. And The Plot Begins

Somewhere in sea… 

"Captain there's a women over board should we pull her in?" asked the sailor

"Aye see who she is," said the Captain

They pulled Andrea up on the ship and one of the crewmembers check to see if she was breathing.

"Is she alive?" asked the Captain

"Yes sir." Said the crewmember.

"Good put her in my cabin then."

**Two hours later: **

Andrea woke up and started coughing water. She looked around the room and noticed that this wasn't the Pearl. She got out of bed and went to the door. When she tried to open it, it was locked.

"Oh god, oh god where am I?" Andrea asked her self. She turned around and when she looked out the window she heard someone.

"Welcome to the "Blue Ocean" miss," she turned around and saw a man with a monkey on his shoulder and a gray beard.

"Who are you?" asked Andrea

"I am Captain Barbossa," once he said that name Andrea's eyes went wide.

"I know that name your-your supposed to be dead! Jack killed you," once she said Jack she covered her mouth and she was in shock.

"Ye know Jack Sparrow?" asked Barbossa

"Um n-no," she lied

"I don't like liars missy. Yer lucky because I saved your life ye know I could've let ye drowned."

"I demand to be taken to shore!"

"No I think we have some use for ye missy. See I want the Pearl and you'll be perfect bait fer Captain Jack Sparrow." Captain Barbossa started grinning like a hyena.

"The Pearl is not yours!" shouted Andrea

"Oh but it is now ye have two options missy ye can sleep with me or in the brig."

"I'd rather die then sleep with you!" yelled Andrea, in rage. Barbossa just shrugged.

"Fine with me missy," he said.

"I have a name you know its Andrea!"

"Pintel!" yelled Barbossa

"Aye Capt'n?"

"Put Miss Andrea in the brig!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

**At the Pearl: **

"So that's it you're just going to give up?" yelled Elizabeth

"Liz sweetie calm down!" shouted Will

"What else is there to do? She's dead ok that's that!" yelled Jack

"How dare you call your self Captain!" yelled Elizabeth. She stormed off into her room.


	13. Something Not WantedYet

"I'm telling you I don't where he is or where he's going!" Andrea yelled

"I think your lying missy and remember I don't like liars," said Barbossa

"Why? Your one!" she spat. Andrea smirked, as she liked her insult. Barbossa's eyebrow went up. She was a clever girl maybe she could be of some use to him.

"Obviously you must know his favorite place?" asked Barbossa

"I thought you did," said Andrea

"Well we'll go to Tortuga then he's bound to go there!" shouted Barbossa, as he thought he was so clever. Andrea looked around for a weapon she could use. But she didn't know if Barbossa was still cursed or not. Andrea saw the monkey crawl on top of Barbossa's shoulder and screech.

"Well I don't know about you Barbossa but I'm tired can go back to bed now?" she asked

"Ye wanna go to the brig?" asked Barbossa

"Beats being here,"

"But it's still daylight missy,"

"So? I'm tired I barley got any sleep last night,"

"Ye have permission to look around the ship," said Barbossa

"Fine…" sighed Andrea

Meanwhile…

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair outside staring at the stars. How could she tell William? What will he do? Will he reject her after that? No he loves her to death he would never do that. She then felt someone above her head.

"Oh h-hi Will," she stuttered

"You alright love?" he asked. Elizabeth got off the chair and starting walking to the edge.

"Listen Lizzie, darling I'm sorry you lost a friend," said Will.

'Will is so sweet he wouldn't reject me and the baby,' she thought

"But you know I'm always-"

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Elizabeth, finally. Will's eyes grew wide he put his hand on his head rubbed it like he had a headache.

"Oh my god your-your say that again," Will panicked. He was going to be a father? He wasn't ready for this yet. They were too young.

"I knew you would be angry…I said I'm pregnant" sighed Elizabeth. Silent tears came down her face.

"Angry? Angry? Oh no I'm not angry-I'm- I'm sorry I need to lie down," before Elizabeth could say anything Will slammed the door to his cabin. Elizabeth just stood with tears streaming down her face. How could Will do this?


	14. I'm Sorries

Will was laying in bed thinking about what Elizabeth had just said. He couldn't be a father, could he? Elizabeth and Will were so worked up about getting married he couldn't be a father! Elizabeth was in her room silently crying her self to sleep.

"I thought Will was better then this how can he do that?" whispered Elizabeth

"How can I do what?"

Elizabeth look to the door and saw Will standing there.

"Go away!" shrieked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth just hear me out," Will said, calmly

"No obviously you don't want to be a father!" yelled Elizabeth. Will went over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Elizabeth I was shocked that's all. I didn't know what to think. I love you and I would never dream of leaving you just because your pregnant. I want to be a father……I love you Elizabeth," explained Will. Will cupped Elizabeth's face and wiped her tears away and softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you two Will," replied Elizabeth.

Back on deck Jack wanted to talk to James in the brig, while bringing him some food.

"Where's my sister?" yelled James.

"Why do ye care?" snapped Jack

"I don't I just want to know,'

"She's dead…she drowned in sea," said Jack. James smirked and started laughing.

"It'll be good for her. She needs a time in Davy Jones's Locker," said James. Jack almost unlocked the bars and wanted to strangle him.

"Do ye know how much pain ye gave her?" yelled Jack

James didn't say anything all he did was smirk and lean back on the wall.


	15. The Cabin Boy

**Author's note: Ok don't worry I didn't forget about this story. I would never not finish a story. But I just had a huge case of writers block but now I got the plot back yay! So I might upload three chapters tonight I'm not sure. But enjoy this one. I can't believe I got so many reviews I'm so sorry I did that to you guys!!!!!!!! hug hug hug hug**

"I'm telling you I don't know where he is!!! Please stop!!!" yelled Andrea as the whip hit her hard on the back. Barbossa threw a bucket of sea water on her back to make it worse. She fell on her knees and started shaking. What ever James did to her this was much worse. She was sobbing and she was cold from the sea water.

"I told ye I don't like liars. Now we can make this a whole lot easier on ye if you just tell us,"

"I-I don't know," she said again. "Please I'm telling the truth,"

"Maybe she is captain. I mean do ye think she would give us the information if she had it. She's in so much pain now she probably would've told us if she did know," said a cabin boy.

"We need the information!" yelled Barbossa.

"I think she's had enough captain," pleaded the cabin boy. Barbossa kicked her ribs for the last time and walked off.

"Fine! But you deal with her I've had enough!"

The cabin boy was staring over her he put his hand on her shoulder to help her up.

"Get off me!" she snapped.

"Hey I'm helping you." he snapped back. She tried to get up her self but she was in too much pain and fell back on her bum.

"See? You need my help,"

"Oh please I'm not that stupid you want sex! You all on here are dogs!" she shouted loudly so that the whole crew could hear. They paused with their work but quickly got back to it.

"Look I can give you a nice warm bed. With sheets. It's better then sleeping in the brig. And I promise I won't try anything I'll make a bed for my self in my hammock." he explained. She looked up and him,, still shaking from the cold. She would rather die then sleep with him, on the other hand she couldn't stand one more night in the brig.

"All right But if you try anything…" she warned

"I promise, come on you must be freezing," he said. He gently helped her up and wrapped her in a sheet and took her to his cabin. Andrea sat on the bed and fell on it.

"Ahhh bed. Nice warm bed," she moaned in pleasure. The cabin boy chuckled as he got a cloth and some rum. She was on her stomach which was good so that he could clean her wounds. And she was almost out like a light anyway so she might not notice him cleaning her wounds. He softly dabbed her back with the cloth. She hissed.

"What are you doing you said you wouldn't try anything!" she whimpered

"We have to get these wounds clean. Don't worry," he assured her.

"Oh…" she whispered. And that was it she was fast asleep and cleaning her wounds was a piece of cake.


	16. Shadow

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?

Jack: YES! You don't own me now get me out of th closet.

Me: Oh shut up! -kicks the door- Teehee review please!!!

Jack: No!! Don't review!

Me: -growls-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth went up to Jack and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled

"I can't believe you're just going to give up she could still be out there!"

"Look where do you want me to start looking? I don't even know where to start," he complained

"Lizzie darling I think you need to calm down," said Will. She glared at him and look back at Jack.

"Look Elizabeth there's nothing I can do! Face it ok? She's dead get over it!!" he yelled. Elizabeth stomped her foot and walked off.

On Barbossa's ship:

Andrea woke up with a headache. She moaned and heard someone coming in the room.

"Ah sleeping beauty is up. I thought you wouldn't wake up since that beating of yours," said the cabin. Andrea couldn't really remember what happened last night so she gave him a weird look.

"I'm in h aren't I?" she groaned

"No but close to it," he chuckled. He set a trey a food down on the nightstand.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My friends call me Shadow"

"Hmm interesting, how did they come by that name?" asked Andrea as she tried to sit up. She quickly laid back down as she felt the pain in her back and her head. "Oh shoot! What happened?"

"Barbossa beat ye pretty good," he said not even bothering to answer her first question.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Sure"

"Why are you helping me?"

Shadow stared at her for a minute not so sure what to say.

""Well I've been looking for a way out of here too. I was raised on this ship," he said.

"Raised? I'm surprised you lived this long," she joked.

"Yeah me too. The reason why he kept me this long is because…he's my father," he admitted. Andrea gasped and she could tell he sounded ashamed. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered

"Yeah well what can ye do. Unfortunately you can't choose yer family," he said

"Yeah……" she whispered.

"You should eat." he said as he scooted the trey next to her.

"What about you?" she asked with concern.

"Eh I already ate," he lied. The truth was that was supposed to be his meal. Barbossa only gives him one meal a day and he doesn't like feeding Andrea so Shadow decided she needed it more then him.

"I'll check on ya later," he said. Heave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand and left the cabin. A blush formed on her cheeks. Was she falling for him? He was so gorgeous. She couldn't help it that she did something, she hasn't done in a long time, smile.


	17. Why?

A month went by and one day Jack watched the ocean from the railing. Elizabeth snuck up beside him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It's not your fault," she said.

"It's fine…I wish I knew where she was believe me.." he sighed.

"I know…you love her don't you?"

Jack's mouth dropped to the floor….almost. Did he love Andrea? He couldn't he's a pirate. They only love the sea. After awhile he still wouldn't answer and Elizabeth just chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Elizabeth then left leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

With Barbossa:

Andrea wondered when Shadow would come back. She didn't know why she just wanted to see him again. Finally to Andrea's relieve Shadow opened the door but her smile soon faded when she saw him stumble to the bed.

"Shadow are you alright?" she asked as she tried to help him balance.

"I'll be…fine-fine." he stuttered. Obviously he wasn't fine. Andrea lifted his chin so he would look at her and he had a cut on his right cheek she gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Shadow…let me help you I can clean your wounds," she pleaded. Shadow just glared at her and flopped on the bed for comfort.

"I'm just trying to help. Like you helped me that night remember?" she snapped.

"Fine. You can help," he snapped back.

"Why are you being so harsh?" she wondered. The question was to him but also mostly to her self. All Andrea got in a response was a groan. She shook her head and went to clean his wounds. Why was all this happening? Shadow didn't deserve this. They both didn't deserve this.

**Author's note: **

**Ok guys sorry it's really short but I have a severe case of writer's block. I want it to end gah! But hey this is better then nothing right? **


End file.
